Lunnadai
Lunnadai is a main character in Dragon Fails and Adventures in Tentania. She's also a character in NMDFanfictionMon and a playable character in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World. Appearance Like her mom, Lunnadai is a dragon with a zigzag mouth. Unlike her mom, she is cerulean, smaller in stature, has different horns (which also function as ears), has different wings, and a spoutlike tail. She has sky blue eyes. When she uses her ability to shrink down, she is usually completely cerulean. Ever since her mom gave her a necklace made of purple jewels, she's always seen wearing it around her neck. She has visible claws on her front legs. Personality Like her mom, Lunnadai likes to help people. She's very eager to help people and will get very upset if she fails to help them. She's also quite energetic and adventurous. There isn't a moment where she isn't trying to be helpful or supportive in some way or another. She doesn't have violent tendencies but will fight if she thinks that it would be helpful. Defenders of Cloud Kingdom Lunnadai debuts in the first episode Fight For the Light as Alpha Bennet's pet. She was originally an underling of King Cloud's army but was rescued by Bennet and Carter when she refused to move when directed to by a dark creature. NMDFanfictionMon Season One Lunnadai debuts in Extreme's Wipeout under Darker's control. She stirs up a whirlpool that carries Extreme away. One of her arms appears in Misery Loves Company. In The Fatal Transformation, she watches Darker turn three of Carter's former formes evil. She is seen in Carter Must Die!!!! flying with her cohorts to Petalburg City. Lunnadai is one of the minions in Final Battle. Her true appearance is revealed during Final Battle (Part 4) when Sunnadai destroys the False Gem on her forehead (which also reverts her back to good). As said in The End ~, she flies with her mom all over Hoenn to spread peace and happiness everywhere. Season Two Lunnadai rejoins the series in the season two episode Norses and Pirates Don't Mix when Big Bennet flies up to see where Hallbert could have possibly fallen from. She introduces her ability to grow and shrink at will. Lunnadai cheers Big Bennet on in Swords Dance. She continues to cheer for him in Big Bennet's Bristly Beard. In Storm's Stinky Situation, Lunnadai carried AC4E on her back. Sunnadai is behind Plasmaster for the duration of Master of Plasma and doesn't say anything. She helps AC4E attack Lord Vilius along with everyone else in Meet Vilius... LORD Vilius! In The Party For AC4E, Lunnadai praises AC4E for being a good leader. When Carter and Bennet begins to have a Corrupted Friendship, Lunnadai Mega Kicks Carter to free Bennet from his psychic grasp. Afterwards, she licks Bennet. AC4E wonders why Lunnadai would do that since she doesn't like fighting. Lunnadai objects by saying that helping to fight is still considered fighting. Oh Snap! Lunnadai appeared in the group photo at the beginning! During the Canary Conundrum, Lunnadai is in the Mini PC. Lunnadai does the To Be Continued in A Timely Place! She licks Bennet when Everything is Purple. Abilities Like her mother, Lunnadai can grow and shrink to any size and breathe fire. AGame.png|Corrupted Lunnadai near Corrupted Darker NMDFFMCast.jpg|Lunnadai With all her Friends NMDFFM2014.png|Lunnadai With all her Friends (Again!) SunnadaiLunnadaiYinYang.png|Lunnadai Chasing Sunnadai Playfully S2A1Gallery.png|Lunnadai Next to AC4E! S2A2Gallery.png|Lunnadai Next to Omega Carter! S2A3Gallery.png|Lunnadai Inbetween Kimerauca and WAC! NMDFFMS2A4Teaser.png|Lunnadai Next to Sunnadai NMDFFMS2A4.png|Lunnadai Inbetween Carter and Bennet Trivia *Lunnadai was originally going to have Sunnadai's personality and vice versa. *Though Lunnadai's flame is blue, it's around the same strength as her mom's. *Lunnadai's name is a play on the words "lunar" and "day". *Lunnadai is pronounced LUN-A-DAY. *Lunnadai's color scheme is similar to Storm's. *As seen in the DF episode In Cold Water, Lunnadai's ears become bristly whenever she is surprised. Category:Austincarter4ever Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Dragon Fails Category:DoCK